Explore in Traverse Town
Jibanyan and his Friends has made it to Traverse Town and they look at the Star Komasan: Look! A star is going out, Zura! They saw the Star blink out USApyon: Come, on. Let's go, Dani. They are trying to the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian Jibanyan: Now, where could they be? Whisper: Don't know. First, we have to find Metal Sonic, Whis. Komajiro saw Hidabat went to the Alley Komajiro: Um... Guys, you know that we should. USApyon: Oh, what will you know about that? Komajiro: What will know, Zura? Come on, Hidabat. At the Alley Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up Gumdramon: Huh? Wha.... What a Dream. He Shake him harder Gumdramon: Hey, stop it! Okay! This isn't a dream. He look around Gumdramon: Where am I? Oh, great... Hey, do you know where I am? Then Hidabat Left Gumdramon: Hey, wait! Oh... He saw Tagiru's Xros Loader broken Gumdramon: Oh No. I better find someone to fix this. He left the Alley and saw Traverse Town Gumdramon: Wow, this is a town. Am I in another world? He went to the Jewelry Store and he saw Omega Omega: Greeting. How can we... Oh, it's just a Child. Gumdramon: I'm not a Child! I'm a Digimon. And the name is Gumdramon Omega: Okay, calm down. Please tell me why you're sad? Gumdramon: I'm not. Well... Maybe. Where are we? He explained everything about it Omega: This is Traverse Town, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Traverse Town... So tell me Tin-head. Is this another world? Omega: That's very rude to say that, I'm Omega. Not sure what you're talking about, but we know this isn't your world. Well, good luck find your friends. If you ever run into trouble, you come to us. We'll look out for you. Gumdramon to the First District and he saw a man who lost his heart and it went to a Portal then a Heartless appeared Gumdramon: Those are creatures from the Human World. Meanwhile Shoutmon has been awake and he saw the Town Shoutmon: Where am I? He saw Taiki's Xros Loader broken Shoutmon: Oh No! Taiki's Xros Loader! And where am I? And where is my friends!? Then Someone is behind him ????: Hey, are you looking for someone? Shoutmon: Well, yeah. He turned around and he Marine the Raccoon Marine: If you're looking for friends. I take you to them. Shoutmon: Really? Meanwhile Damemon has been awaken Damemon: Oh, boy. That really hurt my head. He saw Yuu's Xros Loader broken Damemon: (Scream) Yuu's Xros Loader! No good! I need to find someone to fix this! Then someone is behind him ???: Say, are you worried for you're Friends? Damemon: Well... Yes. He turned around and he meet Blaze the Cat Damemon: Of course, even my Partner. Blaze: You better come with me, Robot. Meanwhile Gumdramon made it back to the First District ???: Don't say that they are after you. Gumdramon: Who are you? It was Metal Sonic Metal: And they'll keep on coming after you. As long as you have the Power of Mystic. But, why? Why would it choose a kid like you? Gumdramon: Hey, what are you talking about? Metal: Never mind. Now, you better come with me. Gumdramon: What? There's no way I'm trusting you. Metal: Then you leave me no choice, but to do the Hard way. He is fighting him and he defeat him Gumdramon: You see this... I'm... I'm... I'm. He got so Exhausted and he fell to the Ground ????: Oh, boy. You're slipping Metal. It was Marine the Raccoon Metal: I should just go easy on him. Looks like things just got worst alot worst. Meanwhile Komajiro: Monge. There's nobody here, and I'm so scared. Whisper: Don't be silly, there's no way we'll get scared. Then Someone touch his shoulder Whisper: (Scream) ????: I'm sorry, but.... Did you're friend send you? It was Tikal